


Nightly Chats

by mewz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewz/pseuds/mewz
Summary: One of Byleth and the Gatekeeper's many late night conversations.
Relationships: Gatekeeper & My Unit | Byleth, Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Nightly Chats

"Do you ever get lonely out here?"

Byleth slid down the wall to sit down next to the gatekeeper. They tilted their head up to admire the night sky, then the gatekeeper. 

"Me? Lonely? Well..." The gatekeeper paused and turned to meet Byleth's gaze. Byleth nodded and gave him a smile, urging him to continue.

"... I guess. But it's just part of the job." The gatekeeper admitted. "But people come and go, so it's not all that bad."

"Still, though... I'm not sure how you do it."

"To be honest, it's people like you who make this job bearable." With this confession, the gatekeeper turned away from Byleth, returning to his usual watchful state.

"People... Like me?"

"People who greet me when they pass. Or stop to chat. People who just... keep me company."

"I had no idea... In that case, I'll make sure to visit you more often."

"Oh, no... You really don't need to go out of your way like that." 

"But I do this because I want to. And, if it makes you happy... Well, that makes me happy, too."

"You... Want to talk to me?" The gatekeeper turned back to face Byleth, then pulled his helmet down in an attempt to hide the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Of course. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know... But..." The gatekeeper trailed off.

"But what?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

The gatekeeper paused for a moment as he carefully formed the words he wanted to say in his head. "It's just... You could be doing anything else with the time you spend with me. You could be asleep right now... Why aren't you?"

"Because I like talking to you." Byleth said simply. "Talking to you after a long day of work is relaxing. If I weren't here, I may be tossing and turning in bed, unable to relax."

"I had no idea." The gatekeeper muttered.

"Anyways, I should probably head off soon." The professor stood up and began walking, then stopped and turned back to the gatekeeper. "But I enjoy our late night chats, so I'll be back. Good night."

"Good night, Professor!"

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this started as a joke but haha here we are  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
